


Made It Through The Day

by orphan_account



Series: Soft, Sweet, And Short [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Vodka, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After work, George finds peace of mind at home - and a husband who hasn't been eating his vegetables. Short and sweet for all your needs.





	Made It Through The Day

"Honey, I'm home!" George called out tiredly, and he could hear the bang of a cabinet and the clang of a bottle coming from the kitchen before his husband came out to the front door to meet him. It had been a long day - Jefferson was being a prick lately, enough that George could see for himself - so Alex chose to stay home and work from there. He missed his husband a lot though, and he took a moment to let him ease the pain in his shoulders, kissing him deeply and tasting-

"Alexander, what have you been... eating?" he asked, and the Alexander Hamilton dubbed look of sheepishness. No, he hadn't been eating, in fact, the whole opposite-

"You opened the vodka, didn't you?" George playfully teased, and Alexander gave up on his façade and nodded his head. George grabbed his hand and brought it to the kitchen, his other hand occupied with the groceries he had bought before arriving him.

"You," he poked, loving but stern, "need to eat more fruit and vegetables."

"But George!" Alex retorted, opening the cabinet and pointing at the label. "Vodka is made out of potatoes!"

George facepalmed. This was going to be one very long night. Truelove barked from the kitchen, so both husbands made their way to the kitchen, hand in hand. All tiredness seeped out of George as his husband fed him Chinese take out on the couch. Life couldn't be perfect - but it could be spent with the people (and dogs) he loved, and it would never fail to bring him happiness.


End file.
